Wiki
Introduction to The La Maisŏn de la Păix Foundation of Polish Warsaw / hereinafter called La Maison de la Paix | National Court Register KRS 0000612596 | NIP 5223060409 | REGON 364203072 | are in no way associated with or affiliated to any of the Fundations featured on the other European Countries. 'As of August 2015 Accomplished Research' An extremely important part of La maison de la Paix activities beyond the borders of our country is the protection of Polish heritage. In Perception of the Polish Heritage, one of the most famous and influental of Polish painters during the last 25th years. Main study was completed for His Holiness, Pope Francis and The President, Pontifical Council Archbishop Claudio Maria Celli in Citta del Vaticano. Initiated Exhibition under the name Nowosielski located in Wawel as a part of observational facilities of the La Maison. 'A First study was completed on the December 17th 2015' In Perception of the Victims and Holocaust on Polish Citizens during the Word War II study. The Commission has launched a study on this issue In Republic of China’ by 130th records of web sites and domains. An additional study was completed for The Museum of the History of Word War II. |Substantive Academic collaborations with University of Gdansk Mrs Marta Dargas Doctor and Member of Constitutional Tribunal (Poland) “ Legal Affairs Committee and the Delegation Legislation Committee in the Chinese constitutional system”|. Establishment of an Exhibition under the name “Remembrance of the Victims and Holocaust of World War II of the Republic of China” located in Gdansk as a part of observational facilities of ''La Maison de la Paix Foundation. Construction of the Museum is initial and refunded since 21st April 2016 by the Mr Peter Gliński Vice Prime Minister of Culture and Presidium of the Council of Ministers. '''Accomplished Reasearch 2015 As part of the Public Program La Maison de la Paix of polish Warsaw to citizens and Their Families Program, Private Intervention on behalf of owner of the '''''Agency Moody’s builds on the program’s core goals in a ethically. In other words, a Foundation is an person that carries out the functions of an exponent, irrespective of whether they are in public as a Family Foundation, or they perform such functions as a adjunct to, or conjunction with, other activities such as research owning or providing feasibility. 'Maison d'édition in Polish Public Television 2016 ' Review and an early intervention by Chairman of the Managing Board La Maison de la Paix Foundation at The Council of Ministers. Unfavorable opinions-Rating Direct, report Standard & Poor’s of the Polish Republic in January 2016. Following is the text of the Intervention made by the La Maison de La Paix Foundation at the Science and Higher Education Minister Mr Jaroslaw Gowin and at the Council of Ministers. Meeting on ‘Rating of the Republic of Poland. Economy and Framework for Strong, Sustainable and Balanced Growth’ as Lead Speaker in Wasrsaw D.C. 11th, 17 th February, 2nd March. Effect: On May 2nd, 2o16 Asking for silence Mr Pawel Szalamacha Minister of Finance wrote an official letter to Mr Andrew Rzepliński The President of the Constitutional Tribunal. / Complete incomprehension of the problem by the Ministers. - Neverthelees the intention of the Foundation achieved./ Poland has avoided a downgrade by the credit ratings Moody’s. Watch the TV Public News and find out how the La Maiosn de la Paix foundation works. This selection of video clips reflects the wide range of La Maison de la Paix activities to promote human rights, democracy and the rule of law for more than 800 million Europeans. Watch more on our new multimedia platform, the ‘La Maison de la Paix Channel’. Maisôn d’édition + © Copyright 2015 La Maisôn de la Pãix Publishers Foundation talks about the sustainability inherent in the European way of life and culture – activities to transform lives and build sustainable communities at a deep sense of consonance. In the long history of Polish civilization, harmony has always been a highly valued virtue. Predecessors and Polish people have always put an emphasis on harmony.It encompasses the fundamental principles of nature, society and humanity. It is also a prerequisite for cultivating one’s morality, protecting one’s family, governing one’s nation and stabilizing the world.